criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Avian Apocalypse
An Avian Apocalypse is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-sixth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and sixth overall. It is featured as the fourth case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot After the team learned about Vance Michaels's whereabouts at the Fizz avian farm, the player and April hurried to the farm only to find a dead body, who they identified as coal miner Justin Fletcher, trampled and pecked to death in the avian animal farmyard. Alexandre was able to confirm that the victim died after being trampled and pecked to death by several species of avian animals. They then found clues to suspect local farmer Bucky Fizz, the victim's employer and mine owner Emeline Sanchez and the victim's husband Cody Fletcher. Shortly after, they were informed by Valentina that she had saw Todrick Cole snooping around the coal mines. After the player and April confronted Todrick in the mine, he confessed that he knew the victim and was trying too look for clues to catch his killer. They then suspected him in the murder along with the victim's mother Bertha Fletcher before they discovered an explosive that was used to scare the animals away. Later, Todrick came to the blimp in a panic, explaining that Cody was going to shoot Bucky as the former believed the latter killed Justin. After the detectives managed to stop Cody from killing Bucky, the detectives then sent Cody home before they found out that Todrick was spying on the victim due to beliefs that Justin was part of a criminal kingpin's organization. In the end, the detectives collected enough clues to arrest Bucky for the crime. Bucky tried to deny the murder but eventually confessed, admitting that he did the right thing. Bucky confessed that Vance had come to his farm looking for safety and a place to stay, which Bucky granted. He explained that Vance explained his situation and Bucky promised to keep Vance safe from the Bullet Python. While Vance was hiding out on the farm, Bucky noticed Justin snooping around and monitoring the area. Bucky soon worked out that Justin must have worked for the group that wanted Vance dead and knowing that if Justin reported his findings, he would also be killed alongside Vance for hiding him in his farm. Bucky then pounced on Justin and killed him with the avian animals to stop him reporting his findings. When asked where Vance was now, Bucky insisted he'd fled after the police started snooping around. In court, Bucky pleaded guilty to the murder but insisted it was only self-defence in advance. For his murder, Bucky was sentenced to fourteen years in prison by Judge South. Post-trial, Valentina suggested they check out Justin's mine shaft to discover more about his allegiance to the kingpin. After a while of searching in the dark and gloomy mines, Valentina found a satchel belonging to Justin and the pair rooted through it, eventually finding faded parchment paper from the kingpin. After examining the page, they discovered that the kingpin was threatening Cody's life if Justin refused to help them, soon sending the paper off to Valerie. Valerie confirmed that if they examined the back of the paper with an ultraviolent light, they'd discover Justin's instructions to direct the attention away from the kingpin's transport planes. Helana then gasped and requested to speak to the player in private. Helena confessed that when she was an airline pilot, she piloted the kingpin's planes but insisted she had no idea what they contained. Helena then insisted that she was going to find her brother no matter the cost. Meanwhile, Todrick approached the player and Spencer and revealed that he'd spotted Vance hiding out in a hay bale on Bucky's farm. The trio soon headed to the farm and searched through the hay bales but find nothing, eventually discovering Vance's hood. They then spotted Vance making a break for it out the back of the barn and tried to stop him, ultimately proving to be too late. They then tracked his movements to the mines where they found him once more, soon confronting him. Vance insisted that they needed to leave him alone as the Bullet Python was after him, prompting Todrick to insist they could help him. Vance then reluctantly agreed to their help. Back in the precinct, Chief Flanagan told the team that he'd had Vance held up in a hotel in town, which was being guarded at all times. Dustin then told the team that they needed to interrogate Vance about the Bullet Python, telling them to prepare to head to the hotel. Summary Victim *'Justin Fletcher' (found trampled and pecked apart in the farmyard) Murder Weapon *'Avian Animals' Killer *'Bucky Fizz' Suspects Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect rides horses Appearance *The suspect wears feathers *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect rides horses Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect owns a collie Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect rides horses Appearance *The suspect has dark hair Profile *The suspect drinks milk *The suspect owns a collie *The suspect rides horses Appearance *The suspect wears feathers Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer drinks milk. *The killer owns a collie. *The killer rides horses. *The killer wears feathers. *The killer has dark hair. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Avian Farmyard. (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Sign, Gate Chain) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Farm Sign; New Suspect: Bucky Fizz) *Talk to Mr Fizz about the murder. (New Crime Scene: Mine Entrance) *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clues: Faded Locket, Locked Book) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Logs of Coal Production; New Suspect: Emeline Sanchez) *Interrogate Emeline Sanchez about the victim's work in the mine. *Examine Faded Locket. (Result: Photo Restored) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Cody Fletcher) *Inform the victim's husband about the murder. *Examine Gate Chain. (Result: White Fuzz) *Analyze White Fuzz. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer owns a collie) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks milk) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Todrick about the murder. (Attribute: Todrick drinks milk; New Crime Scene: Mine Shaft) *Investigate Mine Shaft. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Pile of Coal) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Photo Frame) *Examine Photo Frame. (Result: Inscription Revealed; New Suspect: Bertha Fletcher) *Interrogate the victim's mother Bertha about her son's murder. (Attribute: Bertha owns a collie) *Examine Pile of Coal. (Result: Explosive) *Analyze Explosive. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses; New Crime Scene: Mine Cart Tracks) *Investigate Mine Cart Tracks. (Clues: Minecart, Justin's Bag) *Examine Minecart. (Result: Golden Band) *Examine Golden Band. (Result: JUSTIN CODY) *Ask Cody about the golden band in the minecart of coal. (Attribute: Cody drinks milk and owns a collie) *Examine Justin's Bag. (Result: Golden Nugget) *Analyze Golden Nugget. (09:00:00) *Confront Emeline about the victim's thievery. (Attribute: Emeline drinks milk, rides horses and owns a collie) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Ask Bucky Fuzz about his dislike for the victim. (Attribute: Bucky drinks milk, rides horses and owns a collie; New Crime Scene: Rusty Elevator) *Investigate Rusty Elevator. (Clues: Faded Folder, Locked Camera) *Examine Faded Folder. (Result: Restraining Order) *Examine Restraining Order. (Result: Handwriting Identified) *Ask Bertha about the order on her son. (Attribute: Bertha drinks milk and rides horses) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00) *Ask Todrick about stalking the victim. (Attribute: Todrick owns a collie and rides horses) *Investigate Chicken Coop. (Result: Broken Wood, Victim's Neckerchief) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Chicken Coop Gate) *Analyze Chicken Coop Gate. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears feathers) *Examine Victim's Neckerchief. (Result: Thin Hairs) *Analyze Thin Hairs. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has dark hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (4/6). (No stars) The Menace Behind the Mask (4/6) *See what Valentina's idea is. *Investigate Mine Shaft. (Clue: Satchel) *Examine Faded Parchment Paper. (Result: Threat Paper) *Examine Threat Paper. (Result: Hidden Details) *Analyze Hidden Details. (04:00:00; New Quasi-Suspect: Helena Hartmann) *Find out why Helena's worried. (Reward: Burger) *Hear Todrick's debrief. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Avian Farmyard. (Clue: Hay Bale) *Examine Hay Bale. (Result: Torn Fabric) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Hood) *Investigate Mine Entrance. (Clue: Vance Michaels; New Quasi-Suspect: Vance Michaels) *Rescue Vance. (Reward: Chicken Hat) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon